who is Alice?
by Wonderland Dragon
Summary: Alice has a deadly secret that could kill if people found out.   this is for mew mew peachpie
1. Chapter 1

air thick, blood pounding in my ears, tears ,screams of mercy, murder. that is who I am a murder. I was fulfilling my role. playing my part in the game. and this is my role.

I raised my gun and pointed at his stomach, I am supposed to do a clean kill but if they want something done how they want they can do it themselves, I wanted to torture that guy. I shoot once. I shot him so it wouldn't hit any too important organs. don't want him dying yet do we. I threw my head back at that joke and laughed at the wind. I pulled out a knife to finish what I started, I got closer when I pulled the knife down….

I woke screaming from the night mare, I was drenched in sweat. I can't believe that I dreamed that, how should I know…never mind. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I looked in the bathroom mirror and did my daily routine, I am Alice Liddell, I am 16 years old and I am in wonderland.

I lost my memory by the work of the peter, and nightmare. but I like to blame peter on it more. I only can remember my ex boyfriend(who just appends to look like the leader of the mafia), my two sisters, and father, and the fact my mother is dead. I don't remember anything but I know I need to go back for my sister she needs me, I need her. I put on my favorite blue dress with an apron on it over my head so I could be ready for the day. I put a bow in my hair and now I am all set.

I walk down stairs asking Julius if he needs any help on the way out. as usual he says no, I smile and node then proceed to walking out the door in to, great it's dark again. I don't think I should be out right now but I am not tired. hmmm oh well on with my day. I kept walking towards the amusement park to say hi to my favorite cat around here, well he is the only cat around here. I giggle at my own joke when suddenly the sky changed to daytime! I was very happy at that moment I almost jumped with excitement. then I stopped myself and said to no one in particular "wow, I am for some reason overly blissful today, oh well who knows. I don't!" I started to laugh again.

I started skipping when I pondered at why should I be happy today. thought of my day so far and remembered my nightmare, how could I have forgotten so easily? my mood changed suddenly when I acquired that memory yet again. I wondered how could I have such a dark night mare, so I stood by a trunk of a tree when I started deeply thinking about it. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest when I thought but it didn't stop me, I was scared and I wanted answers. then as if a bomb went off in my head I remembered everything.

I was falling into oblivious when I saw peter in my line of vision, how long was he there? I now know why I have night mares. why I have naturally good aim with a gun, why I can talk myself out of being killed. my name is Alice Liddell, I am 16 years old and I am a assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own joker no kuni no Alice

I woke up silently, in my line of work you can't forget to wake up as quietly as possible in case your kidnapped or someone is looking for you. I kept my eyes close, pretending to be asleep. I very slowly pulled up my hand to see if there was any restraints. none were noticed. I started to listen to see if anyone was there. I heard nothing, I stayed still for a few minutes just in case. nothing.

I barley opened my eyes just to take a peak. I was in a bedroom. I didn't remember falling asleep in a bedroom, I opened my eyes all the way and quickly reached for the knife I always have on me. I felt no knife. I sat up, no one but me was there, I moved my head from side to side. there was a window, a side table, and a wardrobe. I walked over to the window to take a look out.

I was not on ground level, I was a good 10 feet of ground, I couldn't get out easily this was so I looked in the wardrobe to see its contents. there was a blue dress, a little too frilly in my opinion, and a bow for some girls hair. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a white night gown. I looked again in the wardrobe then decided it was for me then slipped it on. for some reason it fit perfectly, I grabbed the bow and knotted it in my hair. I saw a pair of shoes next to the bed, I put them on as well.

a loud knock echoed the room I quietly went to open the door. there was a tall man with long blue hair, he wore glasses and a almost emotionally expressionless face. he took one look at me and said "Alice you need to take better care of yourself, peter found you laying on the ground in the middle of the forest asleep, he came running in about getting you a doctor. if you keep doing this you're going to get sick." he looked at me again and slowly shook his head side to side emphasizing disappointment.

he looked at me and said "it dangerous here Alice, now that you're in wonderland you can't do unsecure activities or you might get killed." I didn't hear a thing pass the word wonderland.

I slowly started to remember what I was doing here so I smiled in my best impression of a weak girl "sorry I promise it won't happen again" I smiled hoping it would get him to drop the subject, he dropped the subject and walked towards his office. a fake smile was still sketched on my face until he was out of hearing range.

I went to my bed and sat down with a huff, I thought about what I should do. should I tell them or keep it a secret? I decided it was best to keep It a secret, I don't know what they would think of me if they found out what I have done.

I don't ever think I will forgive myself, why should they forgive me? I noticed a tear escaped my eye, I lifted my hand to wipe it away. then I realized something, wonderland can be my new start, I can become someone I'm proud of. if I keep pretending to be the Alice they know maybe I can truly find happiness. I smiled a true smile. I walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: just believe me, i don't own joker no kuni no Alice or heart no kuni no Alice. if i did it storyline would be very different**

**Please read and enjoy :)**

3 months have passed since the last chapter (Alice POV)

"Booorrrriiiiiiiisss!" i screamed into the night sky, "i swear i'll... well i will think of something very horrible to do to you if you don't get back here!" i threatened the cat.

i slowly started walking forward trying find the thief, all of a sudden the criminals voice said quite loudly "Boo!" i squeaked with fake fright then pretend to compose myself then said "Boris you could have given me a heart attack, don't tell me your trying to kill me?" i said with obvious fake sadness.

he took one at me then said with laughter in his voice "wow Alice if i didn't know better i would say your trying to guilt me."

"no i'm trying to do this!" i said at the same time i took his boa.

i suddenly smiled with my achievement, he took one look at me then said "you shouldn't have done that" he smiled a Cheshire smile a smile that made me think that he was a predator. he was a predator though, and i think i'm his next mouse.

i looked curiously at him as he inched closer, i took one step back backwards. he smiled yet again as he kept getting closer. he crouched down fluently like a cat onto the ground as if ready to pounce. i got ready to run when suddenly i was tackled from behind by two twiddles yelling "onee-san" i smiled at then, but then quickly realizing i was pinned i tried to get up from the ground.

Boris noticing the opening pounced on me to get his boa back. we fought on the ground for awhile, while the twins were watching trying to figure out what was going on, when they decided they too wanted to fight for the boa. it wasn't an actual fight it was a play fight, that Boris won.

i smiled at them when i stood up and stretched out my arms. Elliot voice was heard from the not that far distance yelling "where are two, stupid brats!" Elliot came running through the bushes seconds later with a glare upon his face.

he took one look one look at me and his mood quickly lightened, but a glare was back when he looked at the twins.

the twins looked at him then started chanting "stupid chickie hare likes Alice!"

i laid down to look at the sky when Dee and Dum were tormenting Elliot, Boris laughing was fading into the background, the twins argument with Elliot was also slowly getting quieter until

suddenly i could hear every thing. and i knew something was wrong, i sat up to look around, there was still laughing and arguing. it didn't matter any more, i knew what was happening right before i was knocked out into oblivion.

hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own Joker no kuni no Alice

it's dark. cold. and damp. i'm alone. i'm scared. i don't want to be here. leave me alone, ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE! STOP STARING, DON'T LOOK AT ME!

I'm a murderer

my throat is dryer than a desert, my lungs are screaming at me to stop breathing, to stop fulling them with poison. my throat is dry, but i'm wet. i drenched to the bone. i look down at me and see, i'm in a puddle. why am i in a puddle? i have no clue what so ever. none of the role holders would leave me on the ground like this, they would either help me or kidnap me. so i have clue what i'm doing here.

i stretch my musles and i feel 100% beside the fact i'm wet and cold, and sitting in a puddle. thinking about it i should get up now, shouldn't i?

i slowly get up to see that some of the role holders are here with me. but there not sitting in puddles. there laying on the grass or sitting on a bench. a bench? i don't remeber that many grassy places with benches in wonderland. but my world does.

the realization hits me suddenly, i'm in my world. with a bunch of killing machines, that think i'm the purest person to walk the earth, besides Blood.

i look at the people on the ground and see who exactly is with me, i see Boris in a cat like sleepy time ball, there are the twins sitting together, Elliot is sitting lopsided on a bench, peter is sitting almost completely straight up on the bench as well. the queen was peacefully sleeping on the ground like a frozen princess from a fairy tale. Blood is sitting against the bench on Elliott side, Julius is on the ground and he looks dead, i get a closer look until i see him breathing in his sleep. wow, he sleeps like the dead. i look around more to see if i missed anyone then i notice the knight is sleeping on a bush. his back is going to hurt when he wakes up for sure.

i thought about how i should brake it to the role holders about where we are, maybe i sit them down and tell them or i... wait what else could i do. i can't tell them how or why we are here i just know that we are here. wait i could whisper it into their ears when they sleep and let them wake up knowing, i heard that works but i honestly don't know.

i sat and thought about how there might be other ways to tell them where we are when i heard Elliot wake up, he was in a daze at first until he saw the twins sleeping.

"why are you two brats sleeping on the job?" Elliot yelled at the twins

that woke up all the role holders rather quickly

they all drew weapons besides the queen, and were ready to fight. it was almost like magic how quick they were. most of them put their weapons away when they noticed that it was only Elliot yelling.

After Elliot yelling they all stoped and looked around where they were, all but Alice looked confused.

" where are we?" Boris muttered quite quietly

before Alice could answer Peter answered for her "we are in Alice's world"

hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own joker no kuni no Alice

blood, I see blood. everywhere, I see it. I'm in a black hole filled with blood. it's on me, I try to get it off but it won't . why won't it come off? get off! leave me ALONE! please leave it's not my fault, it's not my fault. I am innocent , I mean not guilty. I didn't kill them, I didn't kill her I don't know what you're saying. PLEASE SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

I wake with a start I look down, great I'm in a bed, my bed. I don't remember falling asleep here. I remember the confusion of the role holders as I explained where we are. I believe Ace and Peter took it the best.

It was very funny seeing Blood's face. I would feel triumphant but the fact is my world, especially my line of work is filled with beautiful women. He is a play boy, you get my point.

Great I get to deal with this until how knows when. nobody besides god and… well I can't think of anyone else.

yippee ki yah Mr. Falcon.

* * *

><p><strong>just so you know i believe you would like to know, this will be from now until i decide other wise from Boris's point of <strong>**view**

* * *

><p>"aah" i hate waking up in the mornings its to bright, and i'm sure that the floor is cold. i have decided i'm going to sleep some more.<p>

"Boris are you going to wake up or fall back to sleep again?" i voice to the right of him asked

i jumped at the noise. I can't beleive i didn't notice Alice was there. i'm able to hear practicably anything moving, expectantly a teenage girl.

"are you okay Boris?" Alice asked after the sudden leap into the air.

"i'm alright you just surprised me" i truthfully answered, as a reply i got an angelic smile that could melt hearts as well as bricks breaking things.

her eyes were twinkling with a inner light that glow. we sat and talked for a few minutes before her stumic started to growl.

her face inflamed with a bright red of embarrassment. what a lovely color. i took her hand and ran out of the room i stooped when i realized i had no clue where i was heading.

she smiled at my confusion and started leading me through the long hallways and down the winding stairs.

when we reached the floor below my room she walked to a door and opened it quickly. the clicking of her shoes was easily heard in the empty dinning hall.

she motioned me to stay as he walked through another door not as nice as the last.

Alice came back a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast foods at her side.

the morning passed in a dream like state until it all shattered with a few words.

"Alice! quickly there is an emergency, read this."

she took the paper with an cofused look until she read the paper

i have never seen eyes change expressions so quickly.

Alice stood rather quickly and ordered "quickly make the house presentable, check all paper work, make sure his room is perfect and..."

i never realized why until after i met him why she said

"find a place to hide my friends"


	6. Chapter 6

**Still from Boris's point of view**

'Yes my lady" the butler said after the order was uttered through her lips

Thoughts danced across my head trying to answer the obvious question, why?

"Alice why do you want us to hide?" I asked with the pure reason being curiosity not fear

She looked at me with a smile and I will latter know what secrets were hidden behind that innocent looking smile

"My father is back from a trip, and he is a family man so he doesn't like visitors arriving at his home after a long stressful job." The way she stated it made me want to slap myself for not guessing that.

Her Butler came back quickly and whispered something in her ear about her job. I could have sworn her eyes hardened with hatred and lethal antipathy. She looked like untainted evil.

Then it went away she looked as sweet as she did a second ago, I must have been imagining things. I smiled at her reassuringly, she smiled back.

"You know Alice everyone her is willing to help you if ever needed" I stated this as a reminder she's never alone.

She raised an eyebrow with a smile and muttered "everyone?"

I smiled even brighter when I noticed she was back to the Alice I know

She turned back to the butler then nodded. "Can you guys stay in a room, for awhile I don't want dad to find out all at once" I nodded, she smiled

"Great, thanks can you gather all of the role holders (she pointed to the butler) he will show you the way"

"Sure thing"

I fetched the role holders as told, and asked them to follow the butler to the room. It was very big, yet very well hidden. decorating the room were scattered pieces of art, literature, paintings, sculptures. random thing at random places is the best way to describe it

"please stay here" the butler left without another word and left us here. We got bored very quickly.

We got into arguments a few times, almost a couple of fights until we realize we might disturb Alice and her father.

The two twins were causing trouble as usual and knocked into a bookshelf standing of to the side. while knocking into it, the bookshelf slightly shifted to the side. Elliot being upset by this stood up to fetch the rascals.

He stoped dead in his tracks. Eliot snapped out of it quickly and rushed over to the book shelf and moved it about a couple feet the other way, in the process of this he knocked off a lot of books.

Blood hearing this, turned around to see what was going on. then his expression from annoyed turned into curiosity. Slowly he stood up and walked over.

infront of mafia leader and the march hare was a mirror. you could see Alice and her father but you couldn't see you.


End file.
